


The Tale of Muken

by Nekromika



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, In which Shinji expected it but didn't, Love, M/M, Short, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekromika/pseuds/Nekromika
Summary: The darkness of Muken is said to eat you alive, a darkness so black it can blind your eyes.Shinji had loved.It was his downfall.It would be his loss once again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, the muse kicked me in the butt unexpectedly and this is the outcome. I wanted to elaborate on their history together and so on, but alas, my muse said sometimes less can be more.

The darkness of Muken is said to eat you alive, a darkness so black it can blind your eyes. Brown eyes that held: No regret, no remorse, no guilt.

Shinji hadn’t expected differently.

ooo

Shinji had loved. It was his downfall.

He had known the second he had stepped onto the clearing, Kensei wearing a mask of pure white and radiating the stench of death and blood and _hollow_ , that this…would be his end...

When he had started coughing uncontrollably, horrified at the white liquid foaming out of his own mouth and eyes, burning through his veins and mind, making himself wish for a quick end, a blade to his throat and the mercy of death – he wasn’t surprised when the culprit revealed himself. Cruelty reflected in eyes that normally held warmth.

But when Shinji’s vision had faded, and darkness took over, the last thing he saw were brown eyes an emotion unknown to him reflected in their depth.

Even years later, locked away from the ever-changing world outside in yet another hiding place, he couldn’t forget…these eyes. Eyes he had always known he couldn’t trust, shouldn’t trust. Brown eyes that…he had loved.

And he wondered, he wondered the reason for his lover’s sudden turn. Deep inside he knew the cause with a clarity than made his heart clench involuntarily: He had simply been in the way. He had known Sousuke to be more than he had lead on, had watched and scrutinized his every step to stop whatever deed he was planning…and he had failed. The thought that he could be made away with, because of an _inconvenience_ – hurt more than the taste and sting of betrayal left behind.

Failure, that was what had painted the next 100 years to come. Failure to keep their masks on longer than a few minutes in some cases. Failure to adapt to this strange world that kept on changing with the speed of light. Failure…to forget those brown eyes.

When the time came for them to meet again. It was once more surrounded by blood and death and _hollow_. As their blades met, again and again, the grating sounds of metal on metal in the air, their eyes met. Brown on grey.

Shinji had loved. It was his downfall.

It would be his loss once again.

.

.

.

_‘You are nothing more than a failed experiment’_

.

.

.

_’Can you smell this?’_

.

.

.

_’I will become god.’_

.

.

.

_’The Hogyoku has allowed me to evolve.’_

.

.

.

_’HIYORI!’_

.

.

.

Sealed away by a kido. 

Shinji watched as the seal containing the man with the brown eyes was transported back. He wished he could see them once more. Brown eyes. Meeting grey. No blood or death or _hollow_.

ooo

The darkness of Muken is said to eat you alive, a darkness so black it can blind your eyes. Brown eyes that held: No regret, no remorse, no guilt.

But love.

Shinji hadn’t expected this.  


	2. His Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tale of Muken told from Aizen's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks GrowingAHead (shelleyk0503) for the lovely comment. I hope you like this additional chapter.

The darkness of Muken is said to eat you alive, a darkness so black it can blind your eyes. And he knew his eyes held: No regret, no remorse, no guilt.

But love.

ooo

It starts as a mistake. Painfully aware of his Captains surveillance, he always noticed them. Grey eyes. Following, watching, analysing.

The first time they ended up in bed together both had been intoxicated beyond all means. Hardly able to form a coherent thought their lips had met, teeth clashed, tongues and bodies entwined in an desperate attempt to ease the tension coloring their every interaction.

The second time it happened he had nobody to blame but himself. His Captain had been unguarded, face slack in sleep. No grin or scowl to be found. And he had rmembered. The taste of those lips, the heat in those eyes, the sweetness of the voice that normally held command. He had been unable to resist. Brain hardly catching on as he had alredy covered those lips with his own. The heated answer he got was unexpected but welcomed.

It became a silent agreement. Never to be spoken of in the light of day, hardly words exchanged in the dead of night.

They shared intimacy in the most lacking form. Loving without words.

And so he continued to plot.

Ignoring the weakness that was so blaringly obvious. The weakness that had grey eyes and a broad smile, lithe feet always walking ahead of him.

The day he acknowledged his weakness was bleak.

The day he plotted his lovers death was dark. Rain pouring from the heavens as it did from his face in the security of his room. That day he had made love to his grey-eyed weakness for the first time. No heat or passion, hardly a word exchanged still. It was slow, sweet, silent and he hoped his sentiment carried where his words failed – where it couldn’t, shouldn’t.

* * *

Blood and death and hollow marked the day he saw his love for the last time, that he saw those grey eyes that would forever manage to hold him captive, to dissect his every action, judge his every word, surveil his every movement. It was a twisted love. Painted with fear and distrust. But it was. Love.

And he knew that he would never stop. Never stop loving one Hirako Shinji.

He tried hiding his smile when he heard that they had escaped, silently thanking Yoruichi Shihoin and chastising himself for the thought – a liability for his plans; a joy for his heart.

And so he continued to plot. The fabric of his lovers Haori weighting heavier on his shoulders than it should.

His love never wavered. His eyes never strayed from their path. His path to greatness. His path to godhood.

.

.

.

_‘You are nothing more than a failed experiment’_

.

.

.

_’Can you smell this?’_

.

.

.

_’I will become god.’_

.

.

.

_’The Hogyoku has allowed me to evolve.’_

.

.

.

_’HIYORI!’_

.

.

.

The blackness of the Kido-Seal took away his every vision, body hovering in darkness. His rage was bubbling, burning beneath his skin, creating a scorching path directed at Urahara Kisuke. But all his rage couldn’t compare to the overwhelming sense of –

Wish to see those grey eyes defy him once more. See the passion building and buring in their stormy depths. He wanted to see them once more. Those grey eyes. Meeting brown. No death or blood or hollow.

Lithe feet always ahead of him, grey eyes surveilling him.

Yet he couldn’t regret, wouldn’t regret. No remorse or guilt. For those would mean he had sacrificed their love for naught.

ooo

The darkness of Muken is said to eat you alive, a darkness so black it can blind your eyes. And he knew his eyes held: No regret, no remorse, no guilt.

But love.

And they always would.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Pretty please feed Kudos&Comments to the writer? *insert growling stomach* (She needs them, so she knows if ya'all want the whole/continued Story for this)


End file.
